Club stroke consistency is key to mastering the game of golf, especially for putting. Both a backstroke, or backswing, distance from an address position relative to a golf ball to be propelled for putting, and a forward stroke, or downswing, distance through the ball affect how far the ball will travel when struck. Accordingly, it is important that a golfer control these aspects of a putting stroke to achieve predictable putting distances. By training both a backstroke swing distance and forward stroke swing distance corresponding to a desired putting distance, improved putting consistency may be realized. In addition, it is important that that a golfer address the ball correctly when putting. For, example, it is desired that a player's line of sight be aligned directly over the ball when addressing the ball to putt. A golf putting training aid that is simple, portable, and easy to use for providing training of these skills is desired.
Putting aids in the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. D520096, 20050119063, 6,840,870, 6,179,723, D372288, 5,443,265, 5,423,538, D331437, 4,805,912, 3,899,180, 3,332,688, 2,992,005, and 2,750,195, incorporated herein by reference.